dramafandomcom-20200222-history
Heartstrings
Heartstrings is a 2011 Korean drama about two students with divergent musical styles who learn to understand and love the other genre. Synopsis Can today's rock 'n' roll find harmony with traditional Korean folk music? Lee Shin (Jung Yong Hwa, of the rock band CN Blue) is lead vocalist and guitarist for a rock band. Lee Gyu Won (Park Shin Hye) is a traditional gayageum (Korean zither-like instrument with 12 strings) player and a progeny of Korean traditional music. Their worlds collide at a performing arts college, where he is majoring in Western Music and she in Korean Traditional Music. Shin, a moody and aloof city boy, is initially smitten with dance professor Jung Yoon Soo (So Yi Hyun), but that quickly changes when he meets the feisty Gyu Won, who can be said to be Korean folk music royalty. Both Shin and Gyu Won care about their respective musical styles at the exclusion of all else in their lives, but can the two divergent passions be reconciled?https://www.viki.com/tv/3327c-heartstrings Cast Main Characters= *Park Shin Hye as Lee Kyu Won *Jung Yong Hwa as Lee Shin *So Yi Hyun as Jung Yoon Soo *Song Chang Eui as Kim Suk Hyun |-| Supporting Characters= *Kang Min Hyuk as Yeo Joon Hee *Oh Won Bin as the guitarist of "The Stupid" *Song Se Hyun as the bassist of "The Stupid" *Im Se Mi as Cha Bo Woon *Kim Sun Kyung as Professor Hong *Hong Yeo Jin as Hee Joo's mom *Moon Ga Young as Lee Jung Hyun *Jang Seo Won as Lee Soo Myung *Kim Yoon Hye as Han Hee Joo *Lee Il Hwa as Song Ji Yeong *Jung Kyung Ho as Goo Jung Eun *Seo Beom Seok as Lee Hyun Soo's father *Shin Goo as Lee Dong Jin, the grandfather *Lee Jung Heon as Im Tae Joon *Sun Woo Jae Duk as Lee Sun Ki *Lee Hyun Jin as Hyun Ki Young *Im Do Yoon as Sarang |-| Guest Roles= *Kim Seul Gi as a student dancer *Ho Soo as a student at the audition (Ep.3) *Ki Joo Bong as the college dean *Lee Yi Kyung as a student dancer Soundtrack Main Article: Heartstrings OST Episodes https://trakt.tv/shows/heartstrings/seasons/1 Trivia *This drama took over the timeslot previously occupied by "The Greatest Love" and was followed by "Can't Live With Losing" on August 24, 2011.http://asianwiki.com/Heartstrings_-_Korean_Drama *The early working title was "Festival" (페스티벌). *A contest was held on the MBC home page to name the drama series. Out of 4,000 submissions, the Korean title "Neon Naege Banhaesseo" (literal translation "You've Fallen for Me") was picked. *Park Shin-Hye was involved in a car accident on July 18 at 11 pm. The car Park Shin-Hye was traveling in bumped into a guardrail. After the accident, 5 people - including Park Shin-Hye, her manager and stylist - went to the hospital. She came back to the filming set on July 20 but went back to the hospital on July 21 because of pain in her neck & waist. The hospital advised Park Shin-Hye to rest. Consequently, Episode 8 (scheduled for July 21) didn't not air until the following week, and in its place, a "Heartstrings" special was aired including highlights from the first 7 episodes. Gallery Heartstrings.png|Official Poster References Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2011 Category:MBC Category:Music Category:Romance Category:School Category:Heartstrings